Another highschool drama romance
by TWILIGHT FAN AKA TAYLOR W
Summary: Emmett is the schools hottest guy and is a player. Bella has a huge crush on him. Will Bella be able to break him of his ways and make him hers. read and Review. Sorry sucky summary please read and review.
1. About me

**Do not own twiligjt. *Please review it would mean so much to me.***

Chapter 1. About Me.

Hey. My name is Bella. I go to Madison high. I have a brother named Jasper. Our parents are Charlie and Renee Swan. Jasper is a sr. who has a girlfriend named Alice, who happens to be my best friend. She is a jr. like me and has a brother named Edward who is also a Senior. Carlise and Esme Cullen are their parents. Edward has a girlfriend named Rosalie. Rosalie is my other friend. She has a brother named Emmett. Rosalie is also a jr. and Emmett is a sr. and their parents are John and Faye Mcarty. I have liked Emmett since forever. He on the other hand probably barley knows Iexist. He is the schools hottest guy and is also the schools biggest player. Not as in sports, no I mean goin around scammin on girls. I know right. Anyway. He usually pays most of his attention to those sluts Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory. Eww! Just thinking of him and them is sick. Jasper, Edward, and Emmett play football. Emmett is the team captain. Me and my best friends cheer. Me and the guys use to hang out all the time, 'till one day Alice and Rose convinced me it was so unlady like to play with them. Especially, since my female places had finally popped up. Well, being me, I decided I didn't care I wanted to play. Well almost every guy tried to feel me up 'till my brother Jasper got in and set'm strait. So, I haven't played since. And thats pretty much all you would need to know about me.


	2. The shopping trip

***Please Review***

**Chapter 2. Shopping Trip. **

"Wake up! Sleepy head, get up time to get ready so we can go shopping." I heard Alice giggiling I forgot she came over from the game last night.

"Alice, it is to early to get up. Leave me alone." Please. Was all I could say praying she would leave.

"No. We are going shopping. And thats final. And if you do not get out of this bed this instant I will go and get ice cold water and pour it on you. Don't think I want." Yeah sure is all can say.

"Alice, my dad wold be furious if he knew I woke him up screaming because you poured ice cold water on me." That ought to do it.

"Really, well it just so happens your daddy dearest left this morning to fo fishing. So, Bella are you really going to try me."

"Alice you wouldn't." She wouldn't do that would she. No.

"Yeah, your probably right. I'll let you sleep Bella." See now thats what I'm talkin about.

"Aww, Alice that was nice. Now if you Please."

**-------A few minutes later----------**

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Alice are you crazy. OMG! Th-that wwwas ssoo Cooolld!" I cant belive she did it. Is she crazy.

"Hey, what was that. Bella, are you ok."

"No, Jasper as a matter of fact I am far from okay. As you can see your annoying girlfriend just dumped dome ice cold water on me. so you tell me. Do I look okay to you. All I wanted to do was get some sleep. Just one time is all I asked. One

time to be able to stay in bed and get up when I fell like it. So tell me do I seem ok to you." UGH, that pixie is going to get it, I swear.

"Well, I guess I'm going to take that as a no. Well, hey yall are going shopping."

"Yes!" Alice chirpped. Ugh. God please help me.

"Well, when yall get back tell dad ima be at Emmetts. He's throwin a party. Parents are out of town. So, um if yall wanna go tell dad that I'll be sleeping over and say yall are comin to stay with Rosalie." Party tonight at Emmetts.

"Yay, now see Bella I wasn't going shoppinffor nothing. So go take a shower and get ready. I'll lay your outfit out on the bed."

"Fine!" I walked in the bathroom. Right before I shut the door I heard Alice and Jasper kissing. Eww. I had shivers. I mean I have no problem with their relationship, but thats my freakin brother.

I took a shower. I got dressed. Alice laid me out a lovely blue tank-top and some skinny jeans with some black pumps. She staightened my hair and did my makeup. We went to a dozen stores. First we went to Victoria Secret. I got a Blue lace

bra with matching thongs. That was totally Alice. She got the same as me except hers were red. We went into a different store. I forgot the name of it. It had every thing we needed. Alice got this red shirt. It had straps that came around her

neck. It showed just enough skin. Then she got this black mini skirt with a set of red high heels. I got this really cute top. It was strapless and was blue. I got this skirt that came right above my thighs. I had got some blue flats. That was good

news so I wouldn't trip. Me and Alice went home to get ready.

"So, do you like what you got?" Alice asked.

"Yes. I admitt it I'm happy you took me shopping."

"Yay! So I did good." She sounded soo happy.

"Yes, alice I approve."

"Well good, because I am goin to make you look soo hott tonight Emmett want be able to keep his eyes off of you." Lets pray so.

Me and Alice got ready. She did her hair and got ready than she took over me. She curled my hair but let it down. My makeup looked good. I even haad to admitt it. I looked FINE. When me nd Alice got through we wrote a note to my dad to let

him know where'd we be. The note said:

_Hey Dad,_

_Me and Alice are staying over at Rosalies tonight. Jasper will be there to staying with Emmett._

_xoxo, Much love,_

_Bella._

"Hey, Bella you ready. Lets go."

"Yeah, coming." After we finished there we left and headed towards Emmetts and Rosalies.


	3. The Party

**3. The Party **

**---In the car---**

"OMG Bella, I'm so ready for tonight!"

"Yeah, me to." I can wait. I can wait all night.

"Bella, what's wrong? We're going to a party, you should be happy." How can you be happy? We're going to Emmett's party. There is no telling how many girls he'll be making out with. You think I want to see that. NO!

"Nothing. I'm excited." Woo hoo!

"Bella, tell me right now!" What the heck. She'll figure it out sooner or later.

"Well I mean it's Emmett's party."

"Yeah so." OMG, she's going to make me flat out say it.

"There's going to be a lot of girls.

"Duh!" OMG, she is so clueless.

"Think about it. Emmett. Girls. Party. No parental supervision what so ever." God, how hard is it to figure out.

"Oh, you think he's going to be with a lot of them and you don't want to see him hanging out with them because you like him."

"Well, you could say it's something like that."

"Oh Bella, I don't think you'll have to worry about that." wait, what.

"Why not."

"Bella, Bella, Bella. I did not spend most of my three hours getting you ready for nothing. I made you from beautiful to one sexy momma no ones going to mess with. So as you can see you have nothing to worry about."

I'm not even close to pretty.

"Whatever Alice, I'm not even close to beautiful."

"Bella, please you are one of the most prettiest girls I know. Why do you think Jessica Stanley and that skank Lauren Mallory dislike you so much." Hmmm, I never thought of it that way.

"It doesn't matter, he barley notices me anyways."

"That's it Bella you need to change the attitude. I may have given you the look, but you have to have the confidence." Hmmm.

"Yeah, I know."

"If it makes you feel better, Rosalie said he was asking about you yesterday."

"What, really? What did he say?"

"Oh, nothing really. Just something about if you were coming to the party." What, Omg.

"Well, it was probably just because I was sticking my butt out for him in the hallway yesterday." I'm starting to feel dumb for doing that now.

"Bella, you were sticking you butt out for him yesterday. Tell me what happened. NOW!"

**---Flashback--- **

"Well, I was at my locker in the hallway. The bell had already rang. I was running late. Well, I saw Emmett coming down the hallway and right when I dropped my book. Well, you know I was wearing this cute shirt with a short jacket and my boobs were really pushed up. Well, anyways I had my tight skinny jeans and my black high heels. Well, right when I bent down to pick it up he was walking by so I stuck my butt out. I turned around and smiled and we started talking.

"Uh, hey Bella."

"Hey Emmett ready for the big game tonight?" "

Uh, yeah. You going to be cheering?"

"Yeah, as usual. Go team go!"

"Yeah, well hey um…" and before he could say anything Lauren was at the end of the hallway.

"Well, I'll see you later Bells."

"yeah, you to." Then Lauren started walking toward us.

"Hey, babe I want to show you my new cheer."

"Omg, get a room."

"Oh, hey Bella I didn't see you there."

"yeah, whatever. I got to get to class. Bye, Emmett."

"Oh, bye Bells. Oh, one more thing." He came and whispered in my ear and I shivered, but not in the bad way.

"Nice butt." "Ugh, Emmett."

"Uh, Emmett I'm still here."

"Oh, Lauren we're sorry. We forgot you were there."

"Don't you have a class to get to."

"Oh, yeah I do. See ya." and then I went to class.

**---Out of flashback---**

"Uh. Bella why didn't you tell me this?" Oopsie

"I forgot, sorry."

"Its ok. Just keep that attitude you had yesterday and we'll be good." Uh.

"I can do that."

"Well, you better. We're here.'

_Knock, knock._

"Hello."

"Hey Rose." me and Alice both chirped."

"Hey guys. You can go to the family room. That's were everyone else is. Everyone should be showing up in about thirty minutes."

We walked into the family room. Jasper and Edward were sitting on the couch. Emmett was sitting in the recliner. Alice went and sat in Jaspers lap. Rosalie went and sat in Edwards lap. I on the other hand had nowhere to sit. Great.

"Hey Bells, I don't want you to have to sit on the floor. You can come and sit in my lap."

"Uh, Emmett I think ill pass." I got up to go to the bathroom.

**Emmetts pov**

Man, Bella was looking hott. Bella said she wouldn't sit in my lap, but I knew I could take care of that right away.

**---Text Messaging--- **

"Hey Alice."

"Hey Emmett, why are you texting me since we're in the same room."

"Yeah um, I want you to push Bella in my lap and make her sit with me."

Oh. Ok no problem."

**Bellas pov**

I was walking back in the family room when I saw Alice had a smirk on her face. Anyways.

"Have a nice time in the bathroom, Bella."

"Oh yeah Emmett, you know. Sat on the toilet, did my thing. You know the usual."

"Yeah, what else was you doing, Bella."

"Well…" before I could say anything else I was in Emmetts lap and he was holding me. Oh,I could never get used to this. I looked at him and he was giving me his dimpled smile. I looked to see who pushed me and Alice was standing there. Smiling.

"Alice, thanks a lot."

"Oh come on Bella. You know you like it."

"Oh, Bella your blushing."

"Shut up, Emmett. No I am not. Now, let me up."

"No Bella, I will not have my guest sitting on the floor." Hmmm. Whatever.

"Whatever."

_Ding Dong_

"Looks like the party is here."

"Oww!"

"Oh, I'm sorry Bella. My bad."

"It's ok Emmett."

"Emmie boo."

"Oh crap. Hey Bella, do me a favor. Pretend to make out with me so she'll leave me a lone."

"Who is that Lauren?" yes I get to make out with Emmett.

"Yeah, come on."

"Ok." Me and Emmett were making out and here came Lauren.

"Oh, Emmett." here we go.

"Oh, hey Lauren."

"I didn't know you and Bella had a thing."

"Yeah, Lauren. I just couldn't resist Emmett no more. With his adorable smile and everything. I just had to try him out." I love this. This is so awesome.

"Yeah Lauren, guess me and you won't be hanging out tonight," Thank you God.

"Whatever Emmett, don't come looking for me when you get bored with Bella."

"Oh, don't worry Lauren he won't get bored. I'll keep him company all night long."

"whatever, I'm going t find Jessica. Don't come looking for her either."

"Oh, don't worry. You see he's moved from skanks to real women."

"Hmm, bye."

"Bye." OMG, only if I could do that everyday.

"Wow, Bella that was like awesome."

"Yeah, well I can't stand them, so yeah well I guess I'll talk to you later, Em."

"Oh no, your not going anywhere,"

"Why not?" Not that I mind if you wanted me to stay. "Because, you told Lauren you'd keep me busy all night long." What.

"But, you see you're the one who asked me to help."

"All I did was ask you to help. You're the one who decided to talk and say you'd keep me busy."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes." Oh, this is so awesome.

"Fine, come on."

"Where we going."

"Upstairs."

"Ok, lets go to my room."

"Ok" Emmett dragged me to his room and I sat on his bed.

"So, what you want to do."

I know what I want to do.

"Lets play twenty questions." that's not what I has in mine.

"Ok, you first." We went back and forth doing that for a while and then the big questions came.

"Bella, do you like me?"

"What, you can't ask me that."

"Yeah I can, now answer it honesty."

"Fine, yes Emmett Mcarty I like you. No, wait likes not a strong enough word. I love you." OMG, I can't believe I just said that. No way. "Well, good because I want you to be my girlfriend." Wait, what? I did not just hear him say that. "Emmett, I don't know. I don't know if I can trust you."

"Why Bella, I love you. I promise not to cheat on you." "I…" before I could say anything else he kissed me. It was the best kiss ever. It was the strongest most passionate kiss I'd ever had. We got under the covers and took our clothes off and did it. He gave me kisses everywhere. It was wonderful. After we were through, we got up and got dressed.

"So, you'll be my girlfriend." "Yes, but if you screw up Emmett, I swear…" he put a finger to my lips and kissed me again. He took my hand and dragged me downstairs. When the party was over we started cleaning.


	4. Authors note

Hey guys, I know I haven't

updated in a while, I promise

I will soon I am simply just asking that

you please review so I know that

you like my story or if you don't.

So please review.

I would be very happy.


	5. After Party

*Please Review!!!*

Ch. 4 After party

**After we were through cleaning the house we all went up stairs. Me, Rose, and Alice went to Rosalie's room. Emmett, Edward, and Jasper went to Emmett's room. When we got to Rosalie's room we sat on the bed and started to talk for a while.**

"**So Bella…." said Alice. Oh lord here we go. **

"**So Alice…" I knew what she was about to talk about. I was just praying she wouldn't. **

"**Bella, where were you? We didn't see you the whole party."**

"**Yeah Bella we didn't see my brother either." oh god help me please.**

"**Bella, where were you? You didn't answer my question.'' **

"**Oh, you know around." please don't ask anymore.**

"**Bella, we're not stupid. Tell us NOW!" Rose said. "Ok." might as well get this over with. "Well!" anxious are we. **

"**To make a long story short. I told Lauren I'd keep Emmett busy all night. We went to his room. We played twenty questions. He asked me to be his girlfriend. I said I don't know. We did it. He asked me again. I said yes. Happy."**

"**Ahhhhh. Omg Bella, yes we are thrilled." Alice and Rose both Chirped. **

**Next thing I know Emmett, Edward, and Jasper were standing at the door. **

"**What's wrong?" they said. **

"**Emmett!" "You and Bella are together." Why cant everyone just worry about themselves and not us. **

"**You told them. Great you did my job." Is he mad? He didn't sound mad. Maybe I should go check.**

"**Hey you guys, I think I'm going to go talk to him. Ill catch you in a minute." **

"**Ok, me and Rose will be in here."**

**Ok, I can do this. **_**Knock Knock**_

"**Come in." His voice is so sexy. Back to the point.**

"**Hey guys can I talk to Emmett alone?" **

"**Yeah, we'll go see Alice and Rose while you two talk." As soon as Jasper and Edward left the room, I walked over and sat down by Emmett. **

"**So, what do you want to talk about?" he said, giving me that sexy smile of his. "Yeah, um."**

"**Are you mad at me for telling Alice and Rose?" please say no.**

"**No, why would I be?" sigh. **

"**I don't know why. You just seemed a little upset when you found out I told them. I mean I didn't mean to. They looked like they were about to jump me if I didn't." like seriously. **

"**I understand. I don't care. I'm fine wit it." Thank you lord. **

"**Well then." I crawled into his lap, he was holding my eyes into his. I pushed him down to were he was laying. I started kissing him. Up and down his neck. Around his jaw. Then our mouths finally met. I looked at him and gave him an evil smirk, which didn't look mean. It was more of an sexy bad smirk. I didn't know it would work, but it did. He grabbed me into his arms and rolled me onto my back. We started kissing like crazy. Next thing you know, our clothes are on the floor. **

**----Next Morning----**

I woke up in Emmett's room. Under the covers still not dressed. Next thing I know someone's arms are wrapped around my waist pulling me in to them. I turned around to smile and kiss my angle good morning. I looked down to see our clothes were still on the floor from last night. 

"Hello sexy." Emmett chirped.

"Your not so bad yourself stud." we both started laughing. 

"I got to take a shower." I moaned.

"Ok, you can use my shower. Ill so get your clothes and stuff for you." 

"Ok." I started the shower to get it just the right temperature. I got in and then I heard someone knock on the door. "Come in."

"Hey, I was just bringing your clothes and stuff in here." Omg, he sounded so sexy. 

"Ok, thanks." "Yeah, well I guess I'll leave you to be." mmm….

"Oh, Mr. Cullen." hehe 

"Yes, Miss Swan." 

"Would you like to join me?" oh, he knows he wants to.

"Well, if you insist." lol

"Oh, I insist." oh, this is going to be good.

Emmett hopped in the shower. He pulled me in and we started making-out like crazy. He started kissing me everywhere. He started kissing me at my jaw line to sucking on my earlobe and neck to my collarbone to my chest to my stomach then the rest of the way down. Then he started going all the way back up 'till he made it back up to my lips. _knock knock_

"Go away!" what the crap. 

"Dude, have you seen Bella? Our dad called and wants to talk to her." 

"If I say she's in the shower with me are you going to be mad?" 

"What tha- if my little sister is in there with you, I swear Emmett. I'll kick your butt." hold the phone. 

"That's really unlikely." 

"Emmett!" man Jasper sounds mad.

"Emmett." I whispered. "Calm him down. You don't have to live with him."

"Okay, okay." "Jazz, dog we didn't do anything. We just took a shower." oh yeah way to go Emmett. That's exactly what he wanted to hear. 

"Bella, get out here right now!" crap. "Okay, one second."

"I'm gonna go before he has a heart attack." 

"Ok, babe." me and Emmett kissed one more time and I got out to get dressed. I opened the door and there stood Jasper. 

"Bella, you are not to see him no more! Do you hear me?" 

"You can't tell me what to do. Your not my father." there that should do the trick. 

"Bella Swan, get your stuff we're leaving." ugh. "I don't…" before I could say anything else Emmett butted in. 

"Bella doesn't have to go anywhere she doesn't want to go." aww, my baby's sticking up for me. 

"Emmett stay out of this. This is none of your business." ugh, here we go again. 

"Actually, it is. Since I am the reason your trying to make her leave." 

"I swear Emmett…" before Jasper could say anything else I grabbed Emmett's hand running to Rosalie's room, while her and Alice were in there. 

"Hurry, shut the door and lock it." totally out of breath right now.

"What's wrong?'' Alice asked. 

"Jasper found out I took a shower with Emmett and now he's mad." ugh, this is frustrating.

"What, me and him have took plenty of showers together. That's it I am going to have to have a talk with him." Before I knew it Alice was out the door, down the stairs. Me, Emmett, and Rosalie looked at each other with confused eyes. Then we heard some yelling.

"Jasper Hale! What is wrong with taking showers with someone you love. How many times have we did that?'' what's going on down there.

"Alice, you got to understand…" 

"No, you listen!'' dang Alice sounds mad.

***Sorry so Short. Will try harder on next one.**

****Please Review!!!**


	6. The Breakup

**Ch. 5 The Breakup **

**APOV**

"Hurry, shut the door and lock it." Bella said talking out of breath.

"What's wrong?" I asked confused.

"Jasper found put I took a shower with Emmett. Now he's mad." What are you serious.

"What? Me and him have took plenty of showers together. That's it I'm going to have to talk to him." Next thing I was downstairs, leaving Emmett, Bella, and Rosalie upstairs confused.

"Jasper Hale! What is wrong with taking showers with someone you love? How many times have me and you done that?" Me and Jasper did that all the time. And I'm Bella's age.

"Alice, you don't understand…"

"No, you listen!" I hate getting mad at him, but he needs to understand.

"Bella's me little sister, Alice. Its mot right for her to do that stuff now. Look how old she is and what grade she's in. " Are you kidding me?

"Jasper, I take showers with you all the time. I'm in Bella's grade. I'm her age. So, if Bella shouldn't be able to do that with Emmett than I shouldn't be able to do that with you."

"Alice, baby please understand." Ugh

"Oh, I understand."

"Thank you."

"I understand your overreacting."

"What, are you serious?"

" Yes, very serious." Omg, how hard is it to understand I'm serious.

"Fine Alice. We're over." What? No! Wait, what just happened?

"Jazz, no we can work this out."

"No, we can't Alice. This shouldn't be a fight in the first place."

"You know what? Fine, Jasper Hale, if you want it that way." I can't believe he just broke up with me. We've been dating for like two years and he can just throw it away like that. I love him!

"I'm out of here." He's leaving. Do something Alice.

"I LOVE YOU!" Oops, did I just say that out loud.

"Alice, don't even." Next thing I knew Jasper was out the door and left. I ran up to Rosalie's room and slammed the door forgetting Em, Bella, and Rose were in there.

**BPOV**

"Alice, what's wrong? What happened?" I asked Alice. She was crying. Her makeup was all messed up. Which never happens to Alice. I was so worried.

"Jazz(sob) Broke(sniff) up with(sniff) me."

"Oh, I'm sorry Alice." Me, Em and Rose were all trying to comfort her.

"You know what the worst part is? I told him I loved him and he didn't believe me." Are you serious? Jasper loves Alice. He knows Alice would never lie about that.

"Alice, I'm so sorry." What else was I suppose to say. I just wanted her to feel better.

"No, its not your fault if he loved me he wouldn't have walked out like that."

"Alice, how can you say that? I know my brother loves you. He was just mad."

_Knock knock_

"Hello, anyone in here?" Me and Emmett looked toward the door and Edward was standing there. He looked strait at Alice with a worried expression on his face, which really doesn't surprise me. She is his sister.

"What's wrong Alice? What happened?" Before she could answer Rosalie butted in.

"That dumb jerk you call a friend just dumped her." Hey, that's my brother she's talking about. Yeah, he might've been a stupid jerk for breaking it off with Alice, but he's still my brother. Before I could say anything Alice was yelling.

"How could you say that Rose. I love him!" Wow, I did not see that coming.

"Come on Edward. I want to go home. NOW!" Yikes.

"Alice, mom and dad won't be home tonight. They said for you to have someone come stay with you or you go stay with someone. They don't want you home by your self."

"What, want you be there?"

"Yes Alice, but I'm having some friends over. They'll be staying the night. So, I figured you'd want to hang out with a friend tonight especially now since…"

"Don't say it ok. Bella, Rose want to come over." Do I have anything to do tonight. Hmmm.

"I'll be right back." I walked to Emmett's bathroom, locked the door, and got out my phone.

**EPOV**I was standing in the room listening to Rose tell Alice how she couldn't come tonight because our cousins were coming over. I on the other hand was off the hook. While, I was standing there I felt something vibrate in my pocket. I got my cell phone out and I had a new text message.

_*Text Messaging*_

~Hey sexy, so you gonna be there tonight?~

^Yeah, I'll be there.^

~So, you'll probably just be hanging out all night. Playing video games. Just boys hanging out right.~

^Yeah.^

~So, we probably won't have anytime to hang out to night.~

^Who knows.^

~Well, you know. I think I need you to come remind me why I'll miss you. Just in case we don't see each other.~

^Yeah, your right. So, when do you won't that reminder?^

~Right now is good.~

^Be right there.^

I snapped my phone shut.

"What was that about?" Edward said looking at me with sly smile.

" I have to go remind Bella about something."

"Gottcha, ok." As soon as I was about to walk out the door Alice said something.

"Em, when your through with Bella tell her to come here."

"Ok." I swear, it seems like that pixie can see the future sometimes.

**BPOV**

I was waiting in Emmett's bathroom when there was a knock at the door.

"Someone's in here." I said trying to act like I had no clue who it was.

"Yeah, I know Bells let me in." Emmett said, eagerly.

"Who is it?" I asked trying to play dumb.

"Yo, sexy baby."

"My sexy baby, hmmm, I didn't know I had one of them." This is so much fun.

"Come on Bells. Let me in." Aww, he sounded like a little kid. It was so cute.

"Well, ok." After, I said that he almost ran in. He had me pinned against the wall. He was sucking and nibbling on my neck. His mouth finally met mine. Before we could take it anywhere else, someone cleared their throat and started talking on the other side of the door.

"Bella, sorry to interrupt your and Ems play time, but Alice is ready to leave so you might want to hurry." Edward was saying and I heard Emmett give a low growl from his chest.

"Babe, sorry I got to go." I said trying to comfort him. I heard him let another growl form his chest.

"Hey, look at the bright side your staying the night, right." I said. As soon as he said yeah I kissed him and ran to meet Alice. I got to the room Where Alice was. She didn't seem to be in any better mood since I left the room. How could I blame her? How could my brother be such and idiot and dump her. They were totally in love. I swear he could be so…ugh…nerve racking at times.

"Any day now, Bella." Alice said. After that we left. We stopped at my house to get some clothes then went strait to Alice's. When we got to her house we got lots of snacks and stuff and took it upstairs to her room and hung out. We did those nail things whatever there called um….pedis or something like that. We did make over's after that. After a while we watched movies.

"So, Bella what do you want to do tonight?" Alice said with an evil smirk.

"What do you have planned, Alice?" Omg, what's happening in that evil head of hers?

"You'll see."

**Ugh, I am sooo sorry it took so long to update. I just haven't been feeling well. Anyways, here it is now. Hoped you liked it. **

***Please do me a tiny favor and review. I don't care if its one word saying good or bad. Please REVIEW for me. Thanks.**

**Kisses and Hugs. XOXO Taylor**


	7. AURTHURS NOTE

****Aurthurs Note****

**Please Review. Im sorry it took so long to update. **

**Thanks for your time**

**xoxo **

**Taylor**


	8. The Plan

**Ch. 6 The Plan**

****Here's chapter 6. Hope you enjoy. Please Review!!!**

"You'll see" Alice said with her evil eyes. It was 11:00 p.m. Me and Alice walked downstairs to see if all the guys were here. This was part of the plan. We walked downstairs and there they were, Edward of course, Emmett, Jasper, Mike, and Jacob. Once, we saw everyone was there we ran upstairs to get in our outfits. Alice had picked out these skimpy lingerie outfits from Victoria Secret. They both looked same except mine was red, Alice was pink. After that we did our makeup. When we were finished we walked downstairs when we got to the door we cleared our throats and all of them looked up. Looking like their eyes were about to jump out.

**Edwards POV**

We were all sitting around watching a movie and some shows. Just being bored. We were talking about chicks and stuff. Right, when MTV Cribs were about to come on we heard somebody clear their throats at the door. I looked up to see my sister Alice and Bella standing there at the door. They were wearing these skimpy lingerie outfits. Bella's was red and Alice's was pink. Seeing Alice was a good sight for me. I mean she's m sister. But, Bella was a different story. She was looking HOTT. I know I have a girlfriend, but I mean come on can you blame me.

**Emmetts POV**

We was all sitting around watching some mtv cribs show, when I hears someone clear their throats at the door. I looked up to see Alice and Bella standing out the door. They were wearing the same lingerie outfits, but different colors. Bella's was red and Alice's was pink. I paid no attention to Alice because I was staring at my baby the whole time, Bella. She looked se sexy. I wanted to take her right then and there.

**Jaspers POV**

We were sitting there doing stuff and all I could think about was Alice. I was so stupid. I mean what was I thinking. Before I could get more into thought I heard someone clear their throat at the door. I looked up to see me sister in a red skimpy outfit, probably form Victoria Secret. Anyways, right next to her was Alice in a pink one. What was she trying to do, kill me. Wait yeah, probably since I did dump her. She was so gorgeous. Wait, what are they planning?

**Mikes POV**

I looked up to see Alice and Bella in some sexy outfits. Who cared what they look like. They were HOTT. I bet I could take both of them.

**Jacobs POV**

As soon as I saw Bella and Alice I went hard. My girlfriend has been giving me the blue balls lately, so I haven't been getting any. Ugh. Only if they'd let me mess with them. I'd be in heaven.

**Bellas POV**

Alice gave me the wink, which was a sign for plain in action. Here we go. We walked towards the boys. Emmett being my boyfriend, I went right to him. Wasn't like I was going to anyone else. I got on his lap and started teasing him.

**Alice POV**

I winked at Bella and started my plan. All I had to do was make Jasper jealous. I walked right pass him and went and sat between Mike and Jacob. I started flirting with them. I looked over to see Bella teasing Emmett. She would kiss him full on than move to his neck and pull away and just start talking randomly to aggravate him. Next thing I knew I kissed Mike. I would've kissed Jacob, but he has a girlfriend. I then saw Edward and Jasper stand up. "Ok, you two in the kitchen now." Edward said. So, I got up and went to the kitchen. Next thing, Bella and Emmett were in the kitchen. Emmett was holding onto Bella by the waist sucking on her neck and she was giggling. Aww, they made such a cute couple.

**Bellas POV**

"Emmett, can you please don't do that with my sister right now?" Jasper said. He still wasn't comfortable with Emmett and me. "Sure, no problem dude."

Emmett told my brother. Right before anything else could be said, the bomb went off. "What the hell was that?" Edward and Jasper said.

**Sorry to leave a cliffy.**

**Maybe if you review I'll update sooner. Please Review!!!**

**XOXO,**

**Taylor**


	9. Lets Forgive and Forget

Ch. 7 Lets Forgive and Forget

"**What the hell was that?" Edward and Jasper said at the same time. **

"**What?" me and Alice asked innocently. We backed off a little after we noticed them glaring at us. **

"**Don't be stupid, you know what we're talking about. You two going in there and acting like skanks." oh no Jasper did not just call us skanks. Ugh. Why is he acting like this.**

"**Excuse me, but I only made out with one person, and last time I checked I was single." Alice said. Feisty art we.**

"**And, I was just teasing my boyfriend. I don't call that skanky at all." I mean he is my boyfriend. Come on. Get real. **

"**Did yall see what yall were wearing?" before I could say anything Alice spoke up. **

"**You know you wouldn't be complaining if it was you. Its your fault it wasn't you getting all the attention." You know why can't I just go and be alone with my boyfriend. **

"**Oh please Alice. Don't be so naïve." Jasper said. Me, Emmett, and Edward were just standing there listening. **

"**You want to sneak off and go the guest room and chill." Emmett said whispering in my ear while he kissed my cheek. **

"**Yeah, lets go." I said and grabbed his hand. After my second step, my annoying brother butted in. **

"**Where do you two think you are going?" **

"**Well, Jasper if you must know…" Oh no, here we go. Emmett and Jasper are going to get into it. **

"**Me and your lovely sister were going to go talk." **

"**No, yall are not." You know what? This is none of his business. This is my life not his. I do what I want to with it. **

"**Jasper, that is it." Jasper looked at me like he didn't know what I was talking about. **

"**Is there a problem?" he asked.**

"**Yes, you are not in control of me. And, you are most definitely not in control of my relationships. So, I suggest you back off. Now, me and my boyfriend are going to go watch a movie in the guest room. Leave us alone. Please and thank you. See you later." As usual Jasper had something to say. **

"**Isabella Marie Swan." He did not just call me by my whole name. Ooh, that's it. **

"**What?" **

"**If you go I'm telling dad about you and him you know." Omg, he's so evil.**

"**You wouldn't." would he.**

"**Oh, but I would." yeah he would. You know what I don't even care. **

"**You know Jasper, go ahead and tell him. I do not care anymore. Yall can't keep me from seeing him." with that, I walked off and brought Emmett with me.**

"**Baby, did you know your so sexy when your mad?" Emmett asked while he was sucking and nibbling on my neck. **

"**No, I didn't." I answered feeling that bubbly feeling in my stomach. **

"**Well, you are." hmmmm… "I love you Emmett McCarty." Oh, did I just say that out loud. I did. He stopped kissing me and looked into my eyes. **

"**Bella, I've loved you since the first day I met you." After that we made out for a while. Then we put a movie on and started watching Forest Gump. We fell a sleep in each others arms.**

**Edwards POV**

After Bella and Emmett went to chill, I went back to the living room with Mike and Jacob. Gosh, I'm so sick of all this drama.

**Jaspers POV**

After Emmett and Bella went back there I was speechless. I don't want to tell dad, but I don't trust Emmett with her. Guess a mans got to do what a mans got to do. I looked over to see Alice still standing there.

"Alice…" she looked at me glaring with little tears in her eyes.

"What?" she said wiping her eyes.

"What was you thinking kissing Mike?" I mean seriously. Just thinking of it makes me want to puke.

"It was a moment kind of thing. Besides, what's it to you?" Man, I hate when we're mad at each other.

"You know Alice, lets just forget what happened tonight." Please forgive me Alice. I love you. Why can't I just say that. I want to be in the army, but I can't even handle apologizing to the woman I love s dearly.

"Okay, whatever."

**Alice POV**

"Okay, whatever." I said trying to act like I don't care.

"Thanks." he said, looking sad.

"You know if you wouldn't have made such a big deal out of Em and Bells we'd still be together.." That's gonna start a fight. Watch. It has to get bad before it can get good, right?

"You honestly blame me for that." Is he seriously asking me this question.

"Jasper, yes I do. Me and Bells are the same age, same grade, and same everything. You and Em are the same age, grade, and everything as well. What's the problem." Let this be over with already.

"The problem is that she's me sister." Ugh. Of course.

"Don't you think she can take care of herself." I mean she is a big girl now.

"Yes, its just…"

"It's just what?" hmmmm. Seriously, can't he just give it a rest already.

"I don't want her with him."

"Jasper, you are so overreacting." then I ran to my room and locked the door. Why is he acting like this. Can't he just be happy for them, that way me and him could be happy.

**Jasper POV**

"Jasper, you are so overreacting." with that Alice ran off with tears coming down her eyes. Look what you done went and did Jasper.

**Edwards POV**

I heard Alice runoff crying so I got up to go see what happened. There stood Jasper with his head hanging down. Poor guy, wait, what am I saying. He started the whole mess.

"Jazz, what's going on?"

"Edward, why do I screw everything up?" Jaspers never really screwed up. This is a first.

"Jasper, you hardly ever screw things up and when I say hardly I mean never." So true.

"You know Jazz, maybe you should chill with Em and Bell being together. I mean he's your best friend. Give him a chance. Have faith.

"Maybe your right. But, if he screws up…"

"Oh, if he screws, I'll help you personally take care of him." I am for real. He better not break her heart. She's practically like my sister.

"Thanks man, for the talk." Jasper said,

"No problem.""Guess I should go talk to Alice."

"Good luck." You'll need it. With that said, we hugged and he was off.

**Jasper POV**

That talk with Edward really helped. Now all I got to do is get my Alice back. God, how I love her. She's my world. She's my everything.

**Alice POV**

I was sitting on my bed thinking, when a knock came on my door.

"Come in."

"Alice just listen to me for five minutes, please." I looked onto Jaspers gorgeous eyes and couldn't resist.

"Go ahead." I said sternly.

"I'm sorry for what happened, I love you and want to be with you forever. I promise to give Em a shot, but if he screws up or hurts her, I swear Alice." I looked at him and caressed his cheek, then spoke.

"Lets just forgive and forget. I love you to. Forever and always. Thanks for trying to give Em a chance. It means a lot. Especially to Bella." Omg, I'm so happy right now. Me and the love of my life are back together. Only thing that could make it better is for him to make love to me. That'll be the day.

"Alice…" aww, how I've missed him saying my name.

"Hmmmm…" I said in a daze.

"let me make love to you." that was the end of that. With that said. We turned the words into action. Let me just say it was perfect in everyway!

****Now this is the longest chapter I've written. don't yall think this deserves a review, please. Well, you know what to do. Hope you enjoyed. **Please Review****


	10. It Just Slipped

**Ch. 8 It Just Slipped**

**Bellas POV**

I woke up to the sound of a TV. I looked at the clock it was 3 am. I rolled over to face Emmett. He was sitting up watching Rob and Big.

"Em…" I said.

"Oh baby, I'm sorry. Did I wake you up?" Emmett asked worried.

"No, no, ummm…what are you doing up?"

"Ummmmm…"

"Emmett, just answer the question."

"Ok."

"Ok, any day now." He is so doing this on purpose.

"I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep. So, here I am, watching TV."

"Ooh, so you having fun?" I asked flirtingly.

"Well, you know I could be having a lot more fun." after that said I scooted into him.

"I love you so much, Em." he looked at me with those beautiful eyes.

"I love you to, Bella." then we kissed.

"So big boy, what you want to do?"

"Well, I have a couple of things in mind." he said.

"Em, Isn't everyone asleep? What if we make to much noise? That would be so embarrassing." I could already feel the blush heating u on my cheeks from just thinking about it.

"Ugh, Bella you are such a pervert. I wasn't even thinking of that." my mouth dropped. Omg, was he serious. I am so embarrassed. I'm sure my face is redder than a tomato. Ugh, I can't believe I said that to him.

"oh, I'm sooo sorry. I shouldn't have said that." I told him hoping he would forget about it.

"Bella, I'm joking with you." I finally looked up at him to meet his eyes. Then his lips hit mine full on force.

"Whoa." Omg, did I just say whoa. Ugh, I did. I'm so stupid.

"That good, huh?" Emmett said with total confidence. That's part of why I love him.

"You have no idea." before we could take it any further there was a knock at the door.

"Bells, Em, could you please stop and go to sleep in here." Alice said sleepily.

"Ok." Em said looking at me like he had a plan. I raised my eyebrows looking at him suspiciously.

"Thanks guys, I'm going back to bed…see you in the morning."

"Kay." I said then she was gone.

"What are you thinking, Em?" he looked at me.

"I was thinking… how 'bout, me and you take my jeep and go to my parents beach house. Its only two hours away. My parents won't care." ha ha watch this.

"Ummmmm…."

"Bella."

"Okay."

"Okay, what?"

"Kay, lets go I just got to leave a note." this is going to be so much fun.

"Okay babe, I'll get our clothes together."

"sure, sure." I said and started writing the note.

Dear Alice,

Hey Hun….I'm not at your house or in Forks for that matter…that's why I'm writing this letter. So, after you came by and asked us to go to sleep Em got the idea to go to his parents beach house. Its only two hours away so don't worry. Okay now give the note to Jasper so he can read the next part.

Hey big bro. Thank you so much for giving Em a chance it means so much to me. I love you. When you go home can you cover for me? I should be home before 8:00. Kay. Well g2g. I love you.

Bella.

**Jaspers POV**

I woke up reaching for Alice and she wasn't there. I opened my eyes and she was already getting dressed.

"Hey baby." I said trying to get her attention.

"Good morning, Jazzy." she was running around, straightening stuff like she does when she's nervous.

"Alice, come here. Sit down." she came to the bed and sat. She wouldn't look at me.

"Alice what's wrong? You don't act like this unless something's wrong. Tell me." I put my hand under her chin and made her look at me.

"Um, promise you won't make a big deal out of this Jazz." I just stared at her.

"Jazz promise."

"Okay, I promise." she handed me this letter and told me to start reading at a certain spot.

Hey big bro. Thank you so much for giving Em a chance it means so much to me. I love you. When you go home can you cover for me? I should be home before 8:00. Kay. Well g2g. I love you.

Bella.

I was a little mad at first, but I let it go. It would be so stupid to get mad over this. After a little while I went and picked up something to eat and went home. I was sitting at the table eating. Man, I have so much on my mind. While I was thinking to my self my dad walked in.

"Hey Jazz, where's Bella?"

"At a beach house alone with Emmett. Probably doing it, ugh." Crap, did I just say that? I'm dead. They are going to kill me.

****Kay, isn't this worth a review!**

**Sorry it took so long and its short. **

**I was grounded from the computer. It was my sisters fault though. **

*****PLEASE REVIEW!!!*****


	11. The Beach House

**Ch. 9 The Beach House**

**Bella POV**

After i wrote the note to Alice and Jasper, I went and slid it under

their door very quietly. I turned around and there stood Emmett with

our bags thrown over him.

"Ready babe?" he said. I shook my head yes and walked over to him.

He put his arm around me and we walked to his truck. When we got

into his truck the song Lovegame by Lady Ga Ga came on the radio.

Before I knew it I fell asleep.

I woke up to shaking and someone saying my name.

"Bella! Bella baby, Bella wakeup!" I opened my eyes and there he

stood with his dimpled smile. I looked at him and said

"Hey sexy!"

"I can see your not all the way awake." Then he picked me up bridal

style and carried me in. When we got to the room he threw me on the

bed and jumped on top of me. I looked at the clock it was five-thirty

am.

"Em, aren't you tired. It's five-thirty in the morning."

"No, babe. I am actually wide awake." Next thing you know we

started stripping and doing it.

I woke up around four o'clock pm. I rolled over to Emmett and he

pulled me into him.

"Hey babydoll, we need to get ready."

"Ok, im going to go take a shower."

"Need any company?"

"Maybe." I said teasingly.

An hour later we were packed and ready to go. Two hours later we

were at my house. I kissed Emmett goodbye and went inside. It was

seven pm so, I made it home before eight like I said I would. When I

walked in the door, there stood Charlie with his arms crossed. He

looked furious. I looked over to Jasper and he looked guilty.

OH CRAP!

****Sorry for cliffy. Update if you want more.****

****IDK when I'll be able to update. I'm moving and my computers messed up. I'll try my best, sorry.****

****Really Sorry its so short. Im rlly tryin** **

****PLZ REVIEW****


End file.
